


Une si jolie voix

by Soffya



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: One-shot lorsque Edward entend pour la première fois les pensées de Renesmée dans le tome Révélation.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	Une si jolie voix

**Author's Note:**

> La saga _Twilight _appartient à Stephenie Meyer.__

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! Je n'ai perçu aucun craquement, moi. Tu devrais te faire examiner les oreilles Edward. »

Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois que Rosalie me le répétait. Comment pouvait-elle croire que je m'inquiétais pour rien ? Tout ce qui avait l'air de lui apporter, c'était de sauver cette chose. Je pris Bella dans mes bras, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. J'étais contre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge d'avantage mais elle avait insisté pour que je la ramène au salon. Je descendis l'escalier, essayant d'atténuer les répercussions de mes mouvements. Elle souffrait. Elle tentait de le dissimuler, mais je le voyais bien. Et ça me rendait malade. Jacob était déjà là. Alice à côté de lui. Bella sourit, heureuse de le voir. Pourquoi avait-elle à ce point besoin de lui ? Je la déposais délicatement sur le divan, et m'assit par terre, près de sa tête. Carlisle était le dernier à descendre et lui et Jacob discutèrent des derniers arrangements pour aller chasser. Carlisle proposa que le premier groupe de trois devrait se constituer d'Alice, Esmé, Jasper et de lui-même. Le deuxième groupe devait regrouper Emmett et Rosalie. Ce qui était loin de plaire à cette dernière.

« Pas question, pesta-t-elle. Emmett n'a qu'as vous accompagner.  
-Il faut que tu chasses, tenta de la raisonner Carlisle.  
-Je le ferai en même temps que lui. »

Elle me désigna du menton. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en moi et s'arrangeait pour que je le sache. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon sang-froid pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mes frères descendirent les marches en à peine une seconde et le premier groupe partit, me laissant seul avec ma femme, ma sœur et un loup-garou. Le silence nous envahit et la tension qui régnait entre Jacob et Rosalie était palpable. Et il faisait tout pour la provoquer.

« Que quelqu'un sorte le chien ! Marmonna Rosalie.  
-Et celle-là, psychopathe, tu la connais ? De quoi meurent les neurones d'une blonde ? »

Rosalie ne réagit pas, faisant comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Néanmoins, elle ne se gênait pas pour penser à toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables.

« Tu l'as déjà entendu ? Me demanda Jacob. »

Je tournais le regard vers lui, retournant peu à peu à la réalité, mais n'ayant aucune envie de participer à leur petite guerre.

« Non, répondis-je quand même. »

Tous deux continuèrent à s'insulter, jusqu'à ce que Bella décide de les arrêter.

« Ça suffit Jacob. »

Elle était mécontente, ça se voyait. Et la tête que faisait le loup-garou. Si j'avais eu le cœur à rire, j'aurais eu du mal à m'en empêcher.

« Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Oui, dis oui, qu'il s'en aille.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Je lâchais un soupir. Évidemment. Pour une étrange raison, elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit loin d'elle. Et bien sûr, je me refusais à la rendre malheureuse en le mettant dehors. Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie monta à l'étage. Ses pensées, ainsi que celle de Jacob se mélangèrent dans mon esprit.

‘Bon sang ! Je suis crevé.’

‘La maison empeste ! Vivement qu'il parte.’

'Encore la jolie voix.’

C'était quoi ? Cette voix ? Ce n'était ni celle de Rosalie ou de Jacob. C'était une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Mais pourtant, elle était tout près de moi. Bella ? Non. C'était impossible, je n'ai jamais réussit à entendre ses pensées. Peut-être avait-elle seulement parlé. J'étais dans un tel état en ce moment que je n'aurais pas su dire la différence.

« As-tu dit quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.  
-Qui, moi ? Non, je n'ai rien dit. »

Je me mis à genoux et me penchais vers elle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Peut-être pouvais-je vraiment entendre ce à quoi elle pensait à présent.

'La jolie voix.’

Ça recommençait. Cette voix.

« À quoi penses-tu, là, tout de suite ?  
-À rien. Pourquoi ? »

Elle semblait perdue et ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

« À quoi pensais-tu il y a une minute ? Insistais-je.  
-À… l'île d'Esmé, rougit-elle. Aux plumes.  
-Dis quelque chose.  
-Quoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il Edward ? »

'La jolie voix.’

J'entendis cette voix de nouveau. J'en étais certain. Ce n'était pas Bella que j'entendais. Non, c'était l'être à l'intérieur de son ventre. C'était ses pensées qui m'envahissaient depuis tout à l'heure.

'La jolie voix… Si belle.’

Ce n'était pas comme les adultes ou adolescents qui avaient un esprit complexe. Il s'exprimait par des mots simples, tel un petit enfant qui apprenait à parler. Je posais ma main sur le ventre déformé de ma femme. C'était la voix de Bella qui le faisait s'exprimer.

'Encore la joli voix… J'aime la jolie voix.’

« Le f… la… le bébé aime le son de ta voix. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Bella me regardait, complètement sous le choc de ce que je venais de lui révéler.

« Nom d'un chien ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu l'entends ! »

'Trop fort… Peur.’

Bella tressaillit. Le bébé venait de lui donner un coup. Il était effrayé par sa réaction.

« Chut ! Tu l'as effrayé.  
-Excuse-moi, bébé. »

'Ma jolie voix, si belle. Chaude, aimante.’

« Que pense-t-il ?  
-Il… ou elle… est…

'Heureux.’

« Heureux. »

Bella sourit, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle rayonnait. Sa joie était contagieuse. Je me mis à sourire également. Pour le première fois depuis notre retour de l'île, je me sentais apaisé. Toutes mes peurs, toutes mes craintes de perdre Bella s'étaient envolés en cet instant. Cette petite voix avait tout changé. Bella était heureuse, le bébé aussi et s'était tout ce qui m'apportait. Oui, parce que pour moi, ce n'était plus une chose, un monstre ou un fœtus. Non. C'était un enfant. Notre enfant. Je le réalisais maintenant.

« Mais bien sûr, joli bébé, fit Bella en caressant son ventre. Il est normal que tu sois heureux. Tu es bien au chaud, en sécurité, aimé. Je t'aime tant petit EJ. Tu ne peux qu'être heureux.  
-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? »

Elle rougit, soudainement intimidé par cette révélation.

« Je lui ai déjà donné un prénom. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas… enfin, tu sais.  
-EJ ?  
-Edward J. Ton père naturel s'appelait Edward, non ?  
-Si. Que… Hmm. »

'Une autre jolie voix… Si belle…’

« Oui ?  
-Il aime ma voix également.  
-Ça va de soi. Tu as la plus belle voix du monde. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? »

Rosalie se mêla à la conversation, tout aussi fascinée. J'avais arrêté d'écouter. Je ne voyais plus que ce petit enfant dans mon esprit. Ce petit garçon qu'avait imaginé Bella ou cette petite fille qui lui ressemblerait tellement. Tout était parfaitement clair dans mon esprit. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille avec les mêmes yeux marrons que Bella. Avec également le même nez, la même bouche. EJ ou Renesmée. Mon enfant.

'J'aime.’

J'écarquillais les yeux. Bella s'inquiéta au vue de mon expression. Sûrement effrayé qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au bébé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? A quoi pense-t-il maintenant ? »

Je plaquais mon oreille sur son ventre. Complètement hypnotisé par cette petite voix.

« Il t'aime. Il t'adore littéralement. »

Je ne voulais pas m'écarter de son ventre. Il était maintenant vitale pour moi que j'entende à nouveau cette petite voix. La voix de mon fils ou de ma fille. Je m'étais trompé depuis le début. Comment un être qui avait tant d'amour pour Bella, pouvait lui vouloir du mal. J'étais dans un autre monde. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Jacob sauta sur ses pieds que je fus ramené à la réalité.

'Non ! Pourquoi ? Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester ici.’

Il était sur le point de craquer. Tout le bonheur que j'avais ressenti à cet instant ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peine et sa douleur. Je me précipitais vers la petite table et sortit du tiroir mes clés de voiture. Je les lui lançais et il les attrapa automatiquement.

« Va-t'en Jacob. Va-t'en loin d'ici. »

Il partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, acceptant l'échappatoire que je lui offrais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Bella. Edward, où va t'il ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il besoin de trouver quelqu'un. »

_Fin ___


End file.
